


[podfic] stand up in my holy terrain

by growlery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Gen, Immortal Slice of Life, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "How old is this place?" she asked, turning in a circle to see it in 360. Nicky put a hand on her shoulder to point her between the pews, towards the altar."Not as old as you think," he said. "They’ve added a lot of things, over the years. Everything you see-" He gestured at the intricate carving on the walls, the side chapels. "All younger than me, you know."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	[podfic] stand up in my holy terrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stand up in my holy terrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289848) by [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben). 



> nearly cried at the final version of this!! to quote the author: probably not a good fic for you if crises of faith are a sore spot

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfpxlrs1xfq6l6m/stand%20up%20in%20my%20holy%20terrain.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 23:12
> 
> size: 22.3MB


End file.
